


The Missives

by SirensandSeers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensandSeers/pseuds/SirensandSeers
Summary: Written for "Sing Me a Rare" and based off of the song "I'm way too good at goodbyes" by Sam Smith.





	The Missives

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I was hoping for this to be much longer but life happens ;) Hope you enjoy this very short one shot.

Pairing: Daco X Lavender

“Too Good at Goodbyes” by Sam Smith

Lavender Brown was a stupid, stupid girl. Sometimes, she couldn't even believe her own stupidity. She looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. Her brown hair streaked with highlights and curled gently around her face. Her blue eyes lined with sharp black liner and a nude lipstick on her lips. She may be a stupid girl, she thought, but she was also a pretty girl. Lavender picker up her wand and tapped her nails, whispering  _ unguem  _ _ caerula _ , and her nails instantly became perfectly painted a dark blue.

 

Lavender couldn’t believe she was doing this again. Couldn’t believe when she received another missive that she was getting ready to go meet him  _ again _ . How foolish she felt. But there was just something about him that kept bringing her back to him. Kept drawing her in just for him to push her away or make up a lie about another girlfriend in France. She could do this. She could make him see that she was worth a real relationship. 

 

_ //You must think that I'm stupid // You must think that I'm a fool// _

Lavender grabbed her stylish, cream trench coat out of her walkway closet and apparated to muggle London. They had been meeting in a deserted bar there for the past six months. Sometimes they would just chat in the corner of the pub, others he would take her out in muggle London, carefully disguised as to not be recognized, other times they would rent a hotel room and make love into the night. But one thing was for sure, there was no way she, his dirty little secret, could be seen in wizarding London. Despite the fact that Lavender was a pure blood, had a good job at a boutique in Diagon Alley, and was often photographed in Witch Weekly, he still thought that they couldn't be found out. She was no longer the foolish, silly girl from Hogwarts. She had matured, she had overcame her immaturity and was successful. But she was a gryffindor and she didn't go to pureblood parties. She had her faults and though he never named them Lavender was very aware of what he thought of her.

Lavender apparated to an alley two blocks over and walked to the pub. It was deserted except for the barkeep.

She sat down without ordering anything and crossed her ankles. Despite her mind telling her not to, she glanced frequently at the door.

 

_ //You must think that I'm new to this //But I have seen this all before// _

 

Draco Malfoy stepped through the door with the elegance of the pureblood elite that he was. He was tall, strong, and too handsome for his own good. He wore a fit jacket and dress pants that were a dark green. A little out of place for the muggle world, but he totally fit in for his lawyer job in wizard London. Lavender sighed when she saw him. He was handsome but Lavender also knew the secrets and torture that lay behind his eyes. 

 

“Hello Lavender” He sat down, and smiled at her. 

“Hello Draco, I got your missive.” Lavender did not smile back but her hands did tremble slightly. 

Draco reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “I’m glad you came. I missed you.”

 

Lavender’s eyes shot up, looking at him in the face full on. “Did you?” She asked curiously. 

 

“I did, I thought of you all last week.”

 

“Ohhh,” Lavender understood now, he had been photographed with a french model last week, “I wouldn’t have realised.”

 

“You know, it's just publicity.” His fingers stroked the back of her hand, making her heart speed up. 

 

“So you tell me.” Lavender’s insides tremble slightly. The french model was a halfblood. Is that the publicity he wanted? She didn’t understand him. 

 

_ //You must think that I'm a fool//  _

 

Draco stared at Lavender. Her long lashes looking down at her hands that she had pulled away from him. She was beautiful, and too good for him. He would never understand why she wasted her time with him. His parents had forbade him from dating outside their circle of friends and his inheritance was on the line. He would never tell Lavender that last bit, he was afraid she would see it as him choosing money over her. And as tepid as it sounded, he was, but he couldn’t stay away from her. He was hopeless when it came to her. 

 

“Let's get out of here.” Draco said after a beat.

 

“To where?” 

 

“I booked us a hotel at the muggle Hilton. I already checked in. We can apparate right to the room” Draco grinned at her. Obviously, he felt that he had done the right thing. Lavender looked in his eyes. No change, no remorse, no understanding of her, just Draco Malfoy doing what Draco Malfoy did best.

// _ But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry //And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry// _

 

Lavender smiled at him. Fake, but he never saw past the facade she put on, and she held out her hand. His warm grasp always surprised her because Draco had been so cold at Hogwarts. But that was years ago now, she supposed somethings do change but that didn’t include this Draco. The Draco holding her hand would not be seen with her in wizarding London. He would not introduce her to his horrible parents. He would not take her to the parties that Theo Nott was so well known for. He would not ever call her his girlfriend, his fiance, or even his stupid wife. 

As they walked around the building towards their normal apparition point Lavender continued to realize that there was no convincing him for a real relationship, this was obviously all he would ever offer her. The cruel truth knocked the breath out of her but she was desperate enough for one more night that she kept walking. From the outside, the two would look like a picture perfect couple. Both dressed to the nines, both extremely good looking but on the inside Lavender felt like it was truly over. This was the last night she would answer his missive.

_ //And every time you walk out, the less I love you// _

 

Draco side along apparition her into their hotel room. It was a suite and it was beautiful. A suite for the rich, and Draco was afterall, very rich. He smiled warmly at her and let go of her hand to go turn on the lights. 

“Draco,” Lavender said and he turned to her. His eyes turning molten. “I’m going to step into the bathroom to freshen up.”

Lavender went into the bathroom. Her eyes welling the minute she closed the door. She hadn’t been hysterical since Ron Weasley and she knew how that turned out. Since her embarrassing fiasco with Ron, she had toned down her crazy in relationships. She had matured. Her tears spilled over her lashes and Lavender sat on the edge of the tub and dabbed. She didn't want to ruin her makeup and she didn't want Draco to know she had been crying. She was a Gryffindor, she could do this. One more night. One more heaven sent, glorious, night. Then she would walk away. Lavender did a quick charm on her face and arranged her hair around her face. She took off her clothes to reveal a skimpy green and silver lingerie set that she had been saving for a special occasion. This was it, the special occasion; her goodbye to Draco. 

 

_ // _ _ Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true// _

 

Lavender stalked out of the bathroom to see Draco leaning up against the window with a glass of  what appeared to be firewhisky in his hand. He looked up at her and smirked, his shirt halfway unbuttoned and pulled out of his trousers. 

“Merlin , Lavender, If I’d known you were wearing that under your clothes I would have undressed you a lot sooner.”

Lavender smiled at him, it not quite reaching her eyes, but Draco didn’t notice. He never really did. 

Draco stalked towards her with a glint in his eyes telling her just what he thought of her knickers. Lavender took a deep breath and took a step back, his intimidating gate getting closer and closer.

Lavender had ended up with her back against the bathroom door. Draco’s hands were on either side of her head and the firewhisky was still clutched in his right hand. Draco kissed Lavender like there was no tomorrow, which was ironic to Lavender, considering there was no tomorrow for her and Draco. The kiss was fierce and she felt it in her bones. It reminded her of the cruel man that Draco could be, and also the warm man she had come to know of him as. 

 

_ //I know you're thinking I'm cold //I'm just protecting my innocence //I'm just protecting my soul // _

Draco slowly undressed Lavender; but their kisses were fierce all night. Draco tortured her with his tongue against the door and then pulled her into bed. Lavender knew, that this was it; but Draco didn’t. 

His hands gilded all over her body and she relished in the touches he gave her. Like a starving woman, she knew that this was all she would ever get from him. 

These touches, in this night, were the last, the final, and also the sweetest.

Lavender touched him back with all abandon and hoped that she put her goodbye in her kisses and her touches. Hoped that when she kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear that he knew that she was doing it; really doing it; she was saying goodbye. 

….

Lavender’s eyes opened and she glanced at the clock. 3:52 AM. Her gaze went to  Draco and saw that he was fast asleep, his hair rumpled and the sheet covering his tight arse. Lavender took a minute to stare at him, fuck if he wasn’t the most handsome man she’d ever seen.

She got up quietly and dressed, but left the green lingerie sitting on the nightstand by Draco. A nice memento for when he woke up. She hoped that it would tell him the message that she couldn’t bear to say to his face. She glanced at him again, her heart breaking just a little bit. Her things gathered in her arms, her makeup smeared down her face from a night of love making and tears that threatened to spill, and a heart that was no longer whole.

“Goodbye, Draco” She whispered and then spun into apparition. This was the last missive she would answer of his.

_ //I'm way too good at goodbyes// _

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Much love.  
> I did not have a beta or alpha so all mistakes are mine alone.


End file.
